Warriors Lemon Stories
by wolfwarriors
Summary: I have decided to do lemons details inside.
1. Chapter 1

I am doing a mating/lemon series for warriors I am taking everything from rape to oc's anything goes. Just fill out the following form and pm it to me. Oh and I don't know how good it will be because these will be my first lemons.

Cat one

Name:

Gender:

Lust/Rape/Love:

What book the time is in or I can decide:

Description if OC:

Cat two

Name:

Gender:  
Description if OC:

I can't do 3 somes or four somes its just too complicated.

Thanks and I will tell you if I will do it within the day.


	2. DustpeltxFireheart

**Dear Bowtiebitch I decided to do yours first but I was really debating weather to or not because Dustpelt is my fav and I couldn't see him and Fireheart doing it in any way but I thought hey it'll be fun. So yeah here it is oh and Bearclaw you didn't saw if it as love lust or rape so if you say that I will do it, and Hollyleaf1243 I'm so sorry but I don't know much about them because I haven't gotten to that part. So sorry. Well here it is I don't know how good it'll be. Enjoy!**

** Dustpelt's POV**

Dustpelt stared at the fire pelted warrior with a scowl on his face. There he was with Sandstorm giving her a lick between the ears. Why did he get Sandstorm ever since the battle at the gorge Sandstorm had fallen for Fireheart. Dustpelt was the one that had been with her since the beginning then Fireheart got her no way this was not going to fly. He continued to watch them until they left for a hunting patrol. So the only thing he could do was follow him.

He padded silently through the woods after them. The were ahead of him and he followed in bushes. When they stopped in a small dusty clearing he jumping into a tree. There they were Sandstorm twined her body around Fireheart purring and Fireheat covered her in licks. How disgusting! Dustpelt thought shaking his head. He had to get them to stop. He looked around for an excuse. He swiftly Climbed down the tree and backtracked until he got 6 or 7 foxlengths away from them.

"Uhhmm." The dusty colored warrior padded forward and cleared his throat. The fire pelted warrior looked startled and looked at Sandstorm with wide anxious eyes. Sandstorm just whispered something in his ear and he relaxed instantly.

**Firehearts POV**

"Just calm down and tell him that you like him." Sandstorm mewed in his ears then said. "I'm going hunting by myself." Then she padded off. Dustpelt opened his mouth but Fireheart interrupted him.

"I need to tell you something." He began but was cut off.

"I know you like Sandstorm, Fireheart no need to explain." Dustpelt said then did something very very unexpected. He leaned forward and licked Firestar in between the ears, and it wasn't a friendly like it was intimate. He licked him again and again now on his neck. Fireheart didn't know what he was doing and he was sure Dustpelt didn't either. Fireheart began to lick Dustpelt too and occasionally flicked his tail on Dustpelt's half out member.

Fireheart let out a moan as his member poked it's head out. Dustpelt was stroking it with his tail. He stopped licking Fireheart and licked him somewhere else he licked his member up and down until it was fully out then he took him in his mouth and started to suck. Fireheart threw back his head and yowled and cummed. He felt the brown warrior grin on his member and he pulled off. Fireheart whined and looked at him with his green eyes pouty.

"Dustpelt why'd you stop?" He whined like a kit and Dustpelt looked a bit like he was staring at a dumb dog. In a swift move he grabbed his head and pushed it down. Then Fireheart got what he was trying to say and started to suck. He swirled his tongue around and bobbed his head up and down Dustpelt's long shaft. He continued this until the dark warrior pushed his head down and lifted his head up in a long yowl.

Cum exploded into the ginger warriors mouth and he gagged a bit on the thick white liquid but swallowed it all and took his muzzle off making a popping sound. Dustpelt got up and shaked the dust off of his fur. He prodded Fireheart with his paw and told him to get into the hunting crouch. Fireheart did as ordered and moved his tail out of the way knowing what was going to happen. When he felt Dustpelt mount him he dug his claws into the ground and braced himself for the pain that was about to happen.

**Dustpelt POV**

Dustpelt pushed his member into the other warriors tailhole. Starclan he was tight. Fireheart yowled in pain but his yowls turned to pleasure within thrusts. Dustpelt began thrusting harder and faster while Fireheart bucked back his hips. He felt his barbs scrap against the walls of the ginger's tailhole. They kept going yowling until Fireheart came. Dustpelt thrust harder and deeper going faster and faster until he came inside him. He thrust a couple more times and got off licking up Firehearts cum on the ground.

Fireheart turned around and licked him on the cheek a few times then motioned him to sit down. He sat down next to the ginger warrior and licked his face then he realized what he did. He just mated with a TOM. _What the heck Dustpelt why did you do that! You don't even like him! Oh my god what to do what to do!_

"So Dustpelt looks like you're on the same page I am." Fireheart said.

"No Fireheart I was just horny I don't like you and now that I know your gay I know Sandstorm is free." Dustpelt said getting up and padding up the path Sandstorm took.

**Fireheart's POV**

His heart just shattered as he watched the dusty warrior walk away. How could he have done that to him then just walked away. He watched his tail vanish then got up and padded back to the camp. He would just go back to she cats now. This sucked he was shot down. But he would get over it.

**So yeah that kinda sucked didn't it that was my first lemon let alone male/male lemon. So yeah next one will be two oc's for Pendra. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
